Enter The Darkness
by momolovesmidnight101
Summary: Not about demon diary, couldnt figure out how to change it.


Okay this is my first fanfic, well that Ive posted. Ive written many stories but was too lazy to post any so yesh -.- don't be mean.

I might misspell something, but don't make a big deal about it okay? Everybody makes mistakes so yesh.

i would like to thank some one, but i cant because nobody helped me. -.-

I can thank one person for telling me that my stories were good and to keep writing, my friend Karen. mucho thanks i guess.

i would have written it anyways even if someone had said it was bad but yeah...

I'm not gonna tell you to be nice when and or if you send me a review. I want to know the truth, not some soppy thing saying you liked it. I want you to tell me where and if i need to improve.

My main thanks should go to all the manga writes out there, because they inspired me to try it. Well first i tried drawing it but... yesh -.- lets just say thats for people with talent. -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own any manga, unless this one somehow miraculously becomes one overnight, which is not likely. -.-

any characters in this story who sound like someone else is purely coincidental. probably -.- i might of self consciously did it, and if i did sorry.

I made this myself and I'm not aware of any manga like it, although i could be wrong. -.- well enjoy

or not. I don't really care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALSO!!!I FORGOT TO MENTION!! I SOMETIMES WRITE MY STORY'S LIKE PLAYS!!! JUST TO BE WARNED!!! I MOSTLY DO THIS BECAUSE I AM LAZY.

THAT IS ALL ALTHOUGH I DIDN'T DO THAT IN THIS ONE LOL IF I POST MORE YOU WILL SEE LOL XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(i have no title yet let me know of one and i might use it if it goes with it and i like it)

Chapter one

The one you call "I"

(and yes i know this makes no sense right now but bear with me )

He had to admit. The girl did look like him. But she was human! Theres no way the powerful demon lord would ever mate with a pathetic human! He turned around the corner to continue following her. Where was she going? As the girl seemingly aimlessly wandered down a dimly lit alleyway, he stopped to check his time left. "Shit!Its 3:45 already?! I have to be back underground by 4:30! If the sun rises and I'm still here ill be stuck here for another 10 years!" He narrowed his eyes and started stalking towards the girl. "Closer,...closer!!!" He snatched her and then the girl started to scream. "AHHHHH!!!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!!! I DONT WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!! I WONT LET YOU KILL MEEEEE!!!!" The girl turned around, and just as he was about to hit her and knock her out the light hit her face. She was beautiful. She had perfect features. A small nose, perfectly lushes rose red lips, and the palest skin you've ever seen. The kind that would make any girl jealous and go out to buy more creams. And her hair! The knee length silky white hair was ravishing! But the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. Even wide with fright you could see the beauty. The pale lavender eyes flecked with silver were soft and very scared, but still beautiful. He knew at that moment that she would be his. No matter what the price was. Even his own life.

Kyoko walked down the cold dim alleyway, thinking about how her day had gone. Not very good obviously, seeing as she had been kicked out of her house! Why did her step mother have to hate her so much?! What had she ever done to her?! Nothing is what! All her life she had been striving to meet her step mothers expectations, but she never succeeded. She was such a stupid child! Why couldn'twouldn't, coolant, could, count, coldest, Clint, shouldn't" / she please her? In the middle of her thoughts she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "AHHHHH!!!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!!! I DONT WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!! I WONT LET YOU KILL MEEEEE!!!!" She turned around and looked into the eyes of her captor, and wished she haden't. "Set--Setsuke?" Tears welled up into her eyes as she began to cry. Why was her dead brother standing here behind her? Why was her dead brother here at all? That was the last thing she thought about as she passed out into a beautiful and peaceful dark sleep. The last thing she felt was the cold hands of her dead brother catching her as she fell. 

What just happened? The beautiful human girl just passed out! What had she just said? And she said it with some weird liquid in her eyes... What was it...??? Oh! it was "Setsuke!" whats a "Setsuke?" He wondered. But as his male chromosomes took over, seeing as he was holding a sleeping defenseless girl in his arms...maybe...NO! no. he wouldn't do that to her! He would earn her love fairly! With only a teensy bit of trickery. He carried her to the place that the humans called "houses" and pushed the strange button that want "Ding dong!" and waited. An uptight woman that wore WAY too much makeup opened the door. "Can i help you?" She looked down and noticed the beautiful girl. "What are you doing with that thing?!" "Did this ugly woman just call her a thing?" Mainly talking to himself. "Puny human! would you dare call this beautiful girl a "thing"?! The woman looked outraged. "I beg your pardon?! Did you just call me ugly!?" He laughed. "Why yes, i did. Now would you kindly move out of the way before i eat you? I would like to take your underling to her room." The woman looked confused. "I don't know what your talking about ya little brat, but that kid isn't mine." He was confused. He had been following this girl for weeks. "He had plainly seen her coming and going from her space of living. "I know this is where she lives. Ive seen her come out of here and sleep here." The woman looked angry. If she could look it anymore. "What kind of person are you?! Are you a stalker?! Don't come to my house again! And take the brat too!" She then slammed the door rudely in his face. Had her parental unit just given him permission to take her with him? Yes, she had. Well it's 4:20, right on time. "Well now cutie, looks like i get to take you home with me after all." He turned into the darkness and disappeared, heading towards the demon realm.


End file.
